


It's figuratively hot as hell

by mrswinchester67



Category: Supernatural, dean cas - Fandom, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Established Relationship, IT COULD HAPPEN, M/M, could be canon verse, if you look really hard you can say its smut, like pre smut, morning time destiel, sleepy destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrswinchester67/pseuds/mrswinchester67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dean and cas wake up and are adorable. fluff ensues. almost smut. its also really hot. think louisianna swamps at the end of july hot. itll set the mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's figuratively hot as hell

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written in a couple months so i hope this doesnt suck! this was a prompt i was given on tumblr so i hope you guys enjoy it! i love feedback :D

Dean awoke to the hum of cicadas chirping, more like screaming, in the summer heat outside the motel. The air was so heavy and humid, he wondered when the window unit in this crappy motel had finally quit. With a huff, he threw off the sheet that was stuck to his chest and tried to spread out as much as he could. Although with Cas hogging most of the bed, it wasn’t easy. He heard the sheets rustle as Cas rolled and flung an arm over Dean.  
“mmmfrmph” Cas mumbled into the pillow.  
“hmm?” dean turned his head to take in one of his favorite sights in the whole damn world: sleepy morning Castiel. The early afternoon sun radiating in behind the curtains and blinds gave the room a golden glow perfectly illumination the curve of Castiel’s back and shoulders making him look more angelic than he had in years. Cas lifted his head out of the pillow and let his head fall back down resting on his cheek, rustling his glorious morning hair even further.   
“I said…” Cas slowly blinked open his eyes, the sleep darkened blue showing through his lashes, “it’s figuratively hot as hell in here.”   
Dean huffed a small laugh. “Well yeah. That usually happens in the dead of summer. Also, the air is out.”  
“uuuugghhh.” Cas groaned as he flopped on to his back throwing the rest of the covers off himself revealing the wide expansion of his chest and stomach. Dean hummed his approval and rolled onto his side and propped his head up with his arm.   
“You should fix that. Get on it.” Cas ordered and closed his eyes with a half-smile.   
Dean looked at him incredulously. “Oh I’ll get on it alright.” Dean said as he rolled on top of Cas and pinned his arms on either side of his body.  
“Well that’s not what I meant but I’ll take it.” Cas said as he looked up at dean under hooded eyes. Dean leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips.   
“Mmm that was nice but you can do better than that Dean.” Cas teased. He wiggled his arms a bit and Dean readjusted his weight to let his arms free. Cas put his hands on either side of Dean’s face and pulled him down towards him, taking his mouth on his own. Dean melted into his touch and moaned into Cas’ mouth when he felt him nibble at his bottom lip. The hum reverberated through Cas sending a chill up his spine and made the hairs on his neck stand on end. He quickly flipped them over to where they were both laying on their sides. His hand made its way to Dean’s boxers and felt a chubby already. Cas chuckled.  
“What?” dean asked breathlessly.  
“Oh nothing. It’s just that I love how easy you are babe.” Cas said nonchalantly.  
“Easy?! Oh I’ll show you easy!” Dean said as he went to roll cas over on his back once more. Overestimating how much room he had to roll, he rolled them both onto the floor with a thud. They both collapsed into laughter still tangled up in one another. Dean rested his head on Cas’ forehead as their laughter subsided and he stared into Cas’ eyes as their breathing slowed to normal.   
“How did I get so lucky as to rope you into being with me?” Dean said softly as he cupped Cas’ face in one hand and gently rubbed his thumb along his cheek.  
“Well,” cas let out a sigh, “I did kinda pull your hot ass outta hell so I figure you kinda owe me a life of servitude.” he smiled wryly as he scratched his fingernails up and down Dean’s back lightly.  
“Whatever you want babe.” Dean said as he leaned in and kissed him again. “What do ya say we check out that lake we passed outside of town huh? I could definitely go for a swim in this heat. That’d be fun huh?”  
“Whatever you want babe.” Cas said as he smiled up at Dean. How did he get so lucky?


End file.
